This request for supplemental funds is to implement the systematic collection and analysis of clinical data on two separate projects currently funded within the Stroke Program and slated to commence during the next grant period: (1) Platelet Function in Cerebrovascular Occlusive Disease; (2) Hemodynamic and Metabolic Effects of Subarachnoid Hemorrhage. Clinical data collection is an integral part of the two researh projects not provided for in the original grant application as finally approved. Dr. Hanaway has personally accepted the responsibility of independently obtaining, collating and analyzing the clinical data for these two projects. A stadardized examination form will be used.